1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch input device, and more particularly, to a method of calibrating the sensitivity of a touch input device and a touch input device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Touch input devices that can detect a touch input signal when a user touches a screen with a finger or a pen are widely used. Generally, touch input devices can be divided into two categories: capacitive touch input devices that detect the touch input signal based on a change in capacitance and resistive touch input devices that detect a touch input signal based on pressure. Since resistive touch input devices detect touch input signals by detecting a physical change induced by pressure, the devices typically require a restoration time during which the physical change is restored to its initial state.